The Black Sea
by poeticandepic
Summary: Kilian Jones, the fiery Captain of the Jolly Roger, is challenged by his nemesis to collect the mystery crown, that is said to change one's own past when placed on their head. All regrets can be erased. Including the own murder of his father. While back in Storybrooke, someone familiar appears from Hook's past. Written in back flashes like a Once Upon a Time episode.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd bellowed towards the center of the tight fitted court room, rattling like cattle. All the noise they made grew so loud that even the people in the streets slowed their pace whenever they passed the largest, and fanciest building in town. Everyone, mostly the men, were shouting at the top of their lungs. Accusing fingers were pointing at the judge. Lips were being twisted, tongues untied. And in the middle of all that chaos, stood Captain Killian Jones, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Hang the bastard," one women shouted, cupping her lips to be heard louder.

"Hey!" the Captain disagreed.

"I have made my final decision. Killian Jones will be charged with six counts of theft and will spend one year and thirty-one days in Capstone's prison." One man spat. Thankfully Killian noticed, stepping gracefully to his side.

"Thirty-one days, really? Why not just thirty,"

The gravel in the judge's bony hand pounded down like words carved in stone. "Get him out of my face," he called towards the guardsmen of Capstone.

"Let's go Jones,"

He wasn't afraid, about how long he'd spend in jail, because it wouldn't be any longer than a day, or two, with his skilled hands. He was reigning champ at breaking and entering (as always). Best on his ship (like he should be). He was Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger. No one out did him. At least not on his territory.

"Watch the jacket," the guards tossed him in to a holding cell. The _darkest holding_ cell. "Well, Ello," his crew grunted as he held his arms open in defense. "Now it's not as bad as it looks fellows." He paused. "And lassie" Ebba rolled her eyes.

"We break out by sundown. Find me ship. Then off we sail over the horizon and beyond. Now, give me the run down Fa."

A young lad with dark hair stood before his Captain. Fa was an excellent at weak points and structures. Architecture was the proper word for it. Although, Killian usually called him his magician.

"We're locked in pretty tight sir. The bars seem to be newer iron. And the walls are super heavy."

"Can you get us out boy?"

Everyone shot at him, irritated at their own Captain, yet still held out hope. "I'll try sir,"

"That's it my boy." He slapped him over the back. "Now, Kolby our escape has to be elaborate. Big! We need to send a message."

"To whom?"

"Why that's for me to know. And for you to find out."

Ebba brushed her coils out of her face, settling in the far corner. Her eyes on the Captain.

"Jolly Roger, here we come." Killian smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on now, Swan." She felt him grasp the tip of her elbow. "Are your eyes still closed?"

She heard the low creaking of the docks as she took a few more blind steps towards the Jolly Roger. Emma Swan knew where she was. The familiar smell of the ocean gave it away a few yards back. Still, she'd act as if she was surprised- for Killian.

"You better not push me in the water,"

"Aye. Maybe another day. Now open."

The sun had set; so the candles Hook lined around the entire ship, created a dreamy enchantment throughout the small space it floated upon. The sails, dim in the lights, looked very romantic. Emma sniffed the salty air, beaming at his masterpiece. "What do you think Swan?"

Emma's blue eyes twinkled with admiration. "Killian," she started.

"Emma can we enjoy ourselves? You know. Without the monsters,"

"Killian," she tried again.

"We need some time to get to know one another better. Maybe tell a few secrets. Comfort one another?"

"Killian I think it's beautiful." She put in. "Really beautiful,"

"Really?" a breeze lifted between the two.

"Really,"

He took a step towards her, his ruff hands cupping her face. "Shall we then?"

"We shall. But I'm holding you to the secret thing."

Killian always enjoyed the company of the brave, (not to mention beautiful) Emma Swan. Most people didn't know she could be quite goofy when she wanted to. She told him silly jokes about chickens. Laughed for what seemed hours. Then told more. By the end of the night both of them were settled on to the wooden paneled floor, with stomach aches, gazing at the starry sky. Emma's golden hair spread across the floor like beautiful sun flowers bathing in the moon. Killian couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Thanks Killian," she muttered after another giggle. "I needed that,"

"That's what I'm here for love," his ringed pinky linked with her bare one. "Now about the secrets- "

Emma sucked in a gasp. Right above them, the stars began to lose their light. Not even fading. Just zapping away, like someone was flickering them out. Manually. One by one. "This isn't a part of your plan is it?"

"No love. This is not,"

Emma reacted like all heroes would. She stood quicker than Killian, searching the pitch black air, like their personal moment had never happened. "The hell?"

A bright light tore through the skies, making a loud screeching noise. So loud, both Killian and Emma covered their ears. Emma moved across the ship towards the ladder.

"What is it?" Hook followed but lost his balance on a fallen wine glass. The ship's rocking movements weren't helping either. His chest slammed on to the floor, provoking an annoyed groan.

"Hook!" Emma gasped.

"I'm fine love. Keep moving," the chips of the glass thankfully hadn't made it past his leather jacket. "Get to town,"

Emma practically leaped of the ship halfway down. Her parents, Mary and David, were on her mind. As well as he little brother, Neal and her son, Henry. Whatever was happening surely didn't add up. Who wanted to destroy everything now?

Thank the gods Killian was there, jogging at her side. Such a pleasant time the two were having. But as usual, something ruined it. Whether it was a curse or just plain revenge, something (or someone) had to get in their way. Honestly, Emma didn't know why Kilian still put up with her. After all she put him through, he still stayed by her side. He still comforted her when she needed it.

Here he was, limping, with lips curled in pain from the quick slip. He was wrong about the glass not getting past his savvy attire. Something small, yet mighty, stuck him right in the gut. As of now, it was besides the problem. Storybrooke was going through turmoil once again. And the love of his life just so happened to care about it more than anyone. It was Killian's job to be there for everyone. It was Kilian's job to be there for Emma.

The two narrowed on the chaotic main street. People were hurtling in to cars that weren't even theirs. Emma noticed Henry with his arms clinching his backpack straps.

"Henry," Killian cried before she could.

Henry was too busy gawking at the star less sky that had now turned completely black. There no lights in sight. "Henry," Emma turned him to her. "Are you okay? What happened to Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I don't know?" he winced. "I can't remember."

"You can't remember what?"

"I don't know. I just remember eating. Then walking out in to the street."

"Boy. Look at me." Henry blinked at a sweaty Hook. "Before you forgot everything, did you see anything or anyone unknown? Think. Someone you never seen before?"

Henry squinted, his dark stare pacing the floor. "I don't know."

"Please Henry," Hook begged. "It's all too familiar."

"You've seen this before?" Killian raised his shoulders.

"Something's just wrong," was all he said.

"I saw a woman." Henry uttered. "She was walking with an umbrella. She was a little shorter than you mom. Maybe Asian decent?"

"With an umbrella?" both Hook and Emma gapped. But both in differing tones.

"But its winter," was all Emma could conjure. Hook on the other hand slowly stared towards the sky.

"And the stars will disappear while the sky rains an ocean." He remarked.

"What?"

"We need to get inside. Now!"


End file.
